


Forbidden Fruit

by RJSugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming Out, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJSugden/pseuds/RJSugden
Summary: AU. When Andy, the brother of Robert Sugden, becomes paralyzed in a car accident and can no longer care for the farm, Jack - Robert's and Andy's father - asks Robert to come home after Jack suffers a near fatal heart attack. Robert just having finished up at Uni decides to go home and look after the farm and his little sister. When jack has another heart attack and dies, Robert has no other choice but to stay in Emmerdale to take care of his sister and the farm as it's their only livelihood. It's boring, he's bored, and at this point he'd take whatever he can get to shake up his routine. Of course he never expected excitement to come in the form of a fifteen year old boy named Aaron. Will Robert take a bite of the forbidden fruit?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at summaries!
> 
> Okay this is rated explicit because Aaron is underage, there will be no full on sex scenes just hints of ones. This is most definitely an AU, and I feel bad for paralyzing Andy but I had to get him out of the way some how. Robert's age will be announced in the next chapter . . . And I think that's it for now!
> 
> OH! And in this Diane and Jack never got married or dated. I know sad, right?

Everyone knows about Robert Sugden, one of the most talked about lads in the village. He'd gone off to University four years ago, only to return and take over the farm for his father after his heart attack. It had meant to be left to his brother Andy, but after Andy's car accident that left him paralyzed from the waist down, Jack had no other option than to leave it Robert. It was no surprise to anyone the way Robert let most of the land go to waste, running the Sugden Farm even more into the ground than it already was, but running the farm hadn't been Robert's dream. The only reason he returned home was someone needed to look after his father during his last days, with Andy paralyzed and Vic too young to take care of jack all by herself, the weight of it all fell onto Robert's shoulders. 

It wasn't any easier living with Jack the second time around. Robert did his best to tiptoe around his father - the heart attack weakening his heart greatly and any kind of stress or overexertion could well lead to another heart attack. So Robert had to admit that he wasn't surprised that Jack died in his care. The pair of them never saw eye to eye and when the farm started to drift into pieces, Jack flew off the rails and during his heated argument with Robert, suffered another heart attack and didn't survive it. 

After the funeral most people expected Robert to disappear again, but the little village was shocked when he stayed on and kept taking care of the land, doing a better job at it then before. Most said it was out of guilt for causing his father's heart attack that led to his death, and some said it was because he had nowhere else to go and someone needed to look after Vic. To Robert, both reasons were the truth. 

It wasn't until a year later when people started to get used to Robert's presence and the noisy village gave up on the gossiping of the eldest Sugden sibling. That was the case at least until the villagers discovered that Robert Sugden often enjoyed the company of men as much as he did women. It was Katie Sugden who had caught them, one of Robert's infamous exes who just so happened to now be married to his brother Andy. She'd caught them fooling around on the sofa up at the farm house and Katie - holding a grudge against Robert - couldn't wait to spread around the village that Robert Sugden, womanizer, was gay. Robert tried to deny it at first, but the villagers would rather believe the sordid version than Robert's. He wasn't gay, hated labels in fact, but no one believed him. In the end, Robert too ashamed to show his face in the village, retreated to the confines of the farm and started keeping to himself. 

It was Victoria who brought him 'round, telling him that no one gave a crap who he fancied and to stop being a baby about it. Robert took her words to heart and started to be comfortable with himself again. Eventually that gossip died out as well and everything went back to normal, much to Katie's chagrin. 

Robert thought he was finally off the villagers radar and he could get back to taking care of the farm, his sister, and whatever else he felt like doing. He hadn't known though that things were about to change for him and not only would he be the center of attention again, but it would be one of the biggest scandals the village has ever come to known and it was all about to happen because of one fifteen year old boy, Aaron Livesy. 

****

It was always exciting when a new arrival joined the village of Emmerdale. Everyone was talking about Aaron Livesy, son of Chas Dingle, returning to the village. Speculation traveled the gossip ring as to why he's living with his mum. Some said he ran away and some said that his father had given him the boot after a nasty fallout between them. It turned out that latter was true. Apparently Aaron had gotten into a fight with his step-mum, punched her, and his father had thrown him out of the house. 

Robert didn't care about any of it. Having been on the bad end of villagers gossip, he preferred not to listen to any of it and keep to himself. He started to pay more attention though when his sister Victoria started to take up with the young Aaron livesy. She was always bringing one friend or another 'round the farm and Robert didn't pay much attention to it, that was until Aaron started being one of her guests. He often had this sour look on his face, and was rather rude towards Robert. It was easy to see that Robert didn't like Aaron in the slightest. He was a good looking lad, even Robert could admit that, and it was easy to see why his sister was so taken with him. Robert didn't often pry into Vic's life, he's her brother not her father, so as long as he knew she was keeping out of trouble and going to school he pretty much let her have free reign. It worked out nicely for both of them, that was until he came home one day when she was meant to be at school and found her snogging Aaron on the sofa. 

“What the hell is this?” Robert demanded, his bags of shopping falling the to the floor. Vic and Aaron jumped apart as if they'd been electrocuted and Vic had the good grace to look embarrassed. Aaron glared up at Robert defiantly. “You're supposed to be in school young lady!” 

“Young lady?” Vic asked with a grimace. 

“Yeah, young lady! You're supposed to be in school, not snogging some thug on my sofa!” Aaron jumped up off the sofa and got right up in Robert's personal area, having to tilt his head up to glare making his anger less effective. The blue of his eyes burning in defiance, and Robert couldn't help but notice just how blue they really are.

“Watch what you say about me?” Aaron warned darkly. Robert snorted at him and rolled his eyes. 

“You'd need a ladder to make that threat more effective kid. Get out of my house and don't come back!” 

“Robert!” Vic yelled. “He's my boyfriend.” 

“You shut up!” Robert told her without looking away from Aaron. “Get out. Now!” 

Aaron clenched his fist by his sides like he was going to deck Robert, but instead just scoffed and walked around Robert - making sure his shoulder slammed into him, and stormed out of his house. 

That was the biggest fight him and Vic ever had, and even through her screams and tears Robert stood his ground and told Vic she couldn't see Aaron again. 

He was sure she snuck around his back to see him, but there was nothing he could do unless he actually caught them together. It was few months before Robert completely stopped worrying about Aaron all together when rumors started to spread about Aaron being gay. It was just a few things he'd caught from other conversations, but it was enough for him to put two and two together. Apparently he'd been off with his mate Adam one night and Aaron had made a move to kiss him. The next day Adam had told everyone in the village that Aaron's gay. Robert's worries about his little sister getting pregnant by some stroppy thug disappeared. He didn't even make a fuss when Vic brought him 'round one afternoon. 

“Rob could you buy us some beer,” it took a moment for Vic's question to register with Robert, and when he did he gaped at her. Aaron had dropped his head and shook it back and forth as if ashamed he could be friends with someone so daft. 

“Are you stupid?” Robert asked. “No I won't buy you beer! Just 'cause I'm your older brother doesn't mean I'll get you drunk. You're underage.”

“Older brothers are supposed to do that sort of thing,” Vic said, trying to appeal towards his sibling bond. “Don't you want me to be able to say that you were the first to get drunk, not Andy, but you.”

“No! I'm your guardian, not just your older brother. Go ask Andy!”

“Oh, come on, Rob! You know as well I do that Andy will say no. Please?” She begged. 

“No and that's my final word. Now you two go away, I'm trying to watch the telly!” Vic groaned in frustration and grabbed Aaron by the arm and led him towards the stairs up to her room. Robert didn't bother to stop them, his fears about Aaron gone. 

“Well I told you it was stupid idea,” Aaron snapped at Vic. 

“Oh shut up, you!” 

****

It was about an hour later when he heard feet on the stairs. Robert didn't bother looking away from the telly only until he felt the sofa move. He looked over to see Aaron occupying the seat at the other end. Robert rolled his eyes but other then that gave no inclination to let Aaron know he's there. It wasn't until Aaron had sighed - loudly - twice that Robert finally huffed and turned his attention on Aaron. 

“Where is Vic, and why aren't you bothering her instead of me?” 

“She’s upstairs on the phone with Hannah and she won't shut up. I had to get away from her.” Aaron said and lifted his feet to put on the coffee table. Robert ignored that, seeing as his feet were in the same place. 

“You have a home you know,” Robert pointed out. “Go there and annoy your own family.” 

“I can't,” Robert sighed, five seconds away from grabbing Aaron 'round the back of the neck and hauling him to his feet and literally throwing him out the door. “My mum's shagging Carl King again and it's like animals of the wild in that place.” 

Robert sighed, feeling no pity, but he didn't saying anything to make Aaron leave, just turned his attention back to the telly. They sat in silence until Vic came running down the stairs. 

“Are we doing anything for tea? You're still here?” Vic asked as she caught sight of Aaron. “Thought you were going home?” 

“Changed my mind,” Aaron mumbled. Vic looked curiously at Aaron before shrugging and looking at Robert. 

“It's whatever you can find tonight. I don't feel like cooking,” Robert told her. 

“Well then you wouldn't mind if I nipped over to Andy and Katie's. She mentioned something about pies,” Robert gave a noncommittal jerk of his head to tell her he didn't care one way or another. “You want me to bring you one back?” 

“Yes because Katie just loves sending me leftovers,” he snarled. 

“She will if I ask for it. You want one or not?” 

“Go on then,” he sighed, wanting the quiet again. He's worked hard today out in the fields and all he wants - needs - is peace and quiet. 

“Are you coming?” Vic asked and kicked Aaron in the leg. 

“No,” he said without taking his eyes of the telly. 

“You're just gonna hang out here with my brother?” Vic asked. 

_No_ , Robert thought but didn't voice it. “S’that a problem?” Robert wasn't sure if Aaron was asking him or Vic. 

“Whatever,” Vic said and walked out the house, grabbing her jacket by the door before she did. 

“Be home before eleven,” Robert told her. Vic gave a wave of her hand to let Robert know she'd heard him. 

“You don't mind do you?” Aaron asked. 

“S'pose not. Just keep to yourself.” He saw Aaron relax out of the corner of his eye and hunker down against the sofa. It wasn't until a commercial came on that either of them moved or made noise. 

Robert groaned as he got up off the sofa, all the hard labor he does on the farm making him feel and sound a lot older than he is. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a can lager. Aaron watches him with observant eyes and when Robert cracked open the can does Aaron speak. 

“Can I have one of those?” He asked hopefully. 

Robert looked at the cold can in his hand and then at Aaron. “I'm not in the habit of getting kids drunk.” 

“I'm not a kid,” Aaron growled at him. “Besides it's one beer, hardly gonna get drunk off that.” 

Robert sighed. “Fine. Not my kid anyway so why should I give a shit?” He opened the fridge and pulled out another can of lager and walked back to the sofa, handing it over to Aaron who grinned. Robert dismissed the thought about his smile being adorable. Aaron cracked open the can and tipped it to his lips, chugging it. “Oi,” Robert said and Aaron stopped drinking, panting as he caught his breath. “I'm not cleaning up your vomit if you get sick. Take it slow.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes but only took a sip of the beer the second time. Robert sat back down on the sofa and things were quiet again. Aaron was playing with his can, looking back and forth between the can and Robert who didn't notice his actions. Finally, Aaron said something, breaking the silent spell between them.

“How did you know that you're gay?” Robert whipped his head around to look at Aaron, finally understanding why Aaron was hanging out with him on a Friday night instead of out with his mates. 

“I'm not doing this with you, Aaron. I'm not your friend or your therapist. You want to talk about your confused feelings or whatever, then go find someone else 'cause it ain't gonna be me.” Robert looked back at the telly, the silence growing until it was so silent it hurt Robert's head. He peeked over at Aaron who was hanging his head low, looking on the verge of crying. “Oh God, don't do that.” 

Aaron sniffled and wiped at his eyes even though no tears had leaked out yet. “Listen. I'm not good at this sort of thing, most days I can barely talk to Vic about her feelings let alone some random kid and his feelings.” 

“I'm not a kid!” Aaron shouted. “Stop calling me that!” 

“Fine. Whatever. If you want to talk about you being gay then maybe you should go home and talk to your mum. Isn't she supposed to be your confidant or whatever?” 

“I can't talk to her about this or anyone for that matter. Just you.” 

“I don't want to,” Robert told him honestly. “It's my personal business.” 

“I just want to know how you knew that you're gay?” Aaron whined. 

“Well first off, I'm not gay and secondly, I didn't just realize it suddenly. I tried it out and I liked it, as simple as that.” 

“How can it be that simple?” Aaron begged and then Robert saw it. Aaron was completely freaking out over this. Robert didn't have the same problem, had never questioned if something could be wrong with himself for wanting both women and men. Robert sighed and drank from his beer. 

“Alright,” Robert said and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “I'll tell you. It's when I was at Uni and there was this bloke who was a mate of mine. He was openly gay and one night we were getting drunk together and I asked him what it's like to kiss a bloke. He told me I had to find out for myself so I did. I kissed him and I liked it. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex and I liked that too. After that I found myself enjoying the company of women and men.” 

“Just like that?’ Aaron asked when Robert didn't go on. 

“I was pretty adventurous back then,” Robert shrugged. 

“You just kissed him?” 

“Adventurous,” Robert reminded him and smirked. “Aaron stop worrying about it. You're just a - you're fifteen. You have plenty of time to figure out if you're gay or not. Don't worry yourself with it.” 

Aaron grunted at this and then his scowl all of a sudden turned into a smile. “Adventurous huh?” 

“Was. Not so much now,” Robert said a little sadly. His days consisted of looking after Vic and the farm and he hasn't had sex in months. His life has turned into a routine and he'd always thought his life would never become that. He sighed wistfully and looked at Aaron who was setting his can of beer down on the table. 

When he looked up at Robert there was a look in his eyes that Robert understood perfectly. Determination. It happened so fast Robert had no time to stop what Aaron was going to do. Aaron lurched forward and grabbed Robert 'round the back of the neck pulling him down and forcing his lips against Aaron's own. There really was no time to stop it…

. . .at least that's what Robert would assure himself of later.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When things start to get a bit Swimfan and you wonder just what the fuck you're doing with this story. Honestly, I have no clue.

It was just a press of soft lips against soft lips, and lasted less than a second before Robert was shoving Aaron off him. “What the Hell, Aaron?” Robert wiped his mouth with his hand and glared at the teenage boy. “Are you insane? What in that mind of yours told you that'd be okay?” 

“I tried it,” he said and shrugged. “Like you did.” 

“No!” Robert said, outraged. “I tried it with a bloke my age, not a man who's nine years older than me! Aaron, what you just did was very wrong. I can get into a lot of trouble for something like that! You're a child for fucks sake!” 

“I'm not a child!” Aaron raged. “I know what I wanted and I went for it!” 

“That's no excuse for that kind of behavior. You need to leave. Now!” Aaron stared at him, the anger slowly fading from his features, being replaced with disappointment. He jerked head slightly, his jaw raised and teeth clenched and he looked like he had earlier; trying not to cry. “Aaron, please leave.” 

“I'm sorry,” he choked out, his voice raspy as he tried to control his tears. “I'm just so confused and I've never even kissed a bloke before and of course I'd screw it up!” 

“Only because you kissed the wrong bloke! I'm too old for you, Aaron. You really need to leave.” Aaron bit his lip and looked at Robert with tears in his eyes. 

“Please? Just one kiss and I'll go and I'll never say anything about it.” Robert started shaking his head, but stopped at the desperate look on Aaron's face. “Please?” He begged again. 

“Fine. One kiss and then you leave, you never tell anyone, and you never come back to this house again. Got it?” 

“Yes,” Aaron said eagerly. Any sign of tears gone. Robert sighed and moved closer to Aaron. 

“Close your eyes,” Robert instructed and Aaron complied, letting his eyelids drop closed. Robert placed his hands on the sides of Aaron's face, making Aaron gasp. 'Fuck’ Robert mouthed and then leant in to kiss Aaron. Robert had meant for it to be soft and slow but once his lips touched Aaron’s it was as if the young boy lost all control and tried to maul Robert as he grabbed onto the older man’s arms as if he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. “Slow,” Robert breathed against his lips, the tension in Aaron’s body definite. Aaron nodded slightly and pressed his lips firmly against Robert’s again and this time it was slow. 

It was like any other ordinary kiss and Robert kept repeating that in his head as he kissed Aaron. Robert was about to pull back, effectively ending the kiss when Aaron sighed openly into his mouth and leaned in more. Robert felt his hands move as if they had a mind of their own and one slipped into Aaron’s hair, firmly pressing Aaron into the kiss to make it deeper and one hand went to Aaron’s thigh and he squeezed it in reassurance. Robert’s mind reeled at this, not sure what the fuck he’s playing at, and goes to pull away for a second time when Aaron all of sudden moans deep in his throat. Afte hearing that sound, mixed with the kiss, and the fact that Robert was registering just how good Aaron smelled, all of it made a straight shot south and Robert hardened in his jeans. _Fuck_ , his mind screamed while the rest of him went slack jawed for a moment, which gave Aaron the time he needed to lick his way into Robert’s mouth. 

Robert forced himself not to moan and wondered how much experience Aaron’s really had, because it turns out that he has a few tricks of his own and his tongue curls around Robert’s. Aaron’s hands move from Robert’s arms, up his biceps to rest on his shoulders for a second before sliding up even more and curling around the back of Robert’s neck and from there straight into his hair and he tangles his fingers in Robert’s blonde locks. Suddenly, very sure of himself, Aaron pushes Robert back against the sofa and deepens the kiss more, pulling slightly at Robert’s hair and this time Robert can’t fight back his moan as it claws its way painfully from his vocal cords. Aaron smirks into the kiss at the way Robert’s body betrayed and the sound Robert made fuels Aaron’s confidence as he moves his body to press more firmly against Robert. Chest to chest now and Robert feels just how excited Aaron is by the kiss. Feels it pressed against his thigh and that wakes Robert up. 

He pushed Aaron away, shoving him back to his side of the sofa, both of them panting harshly. Aaron looks over at Robert, eyes darkened enough to make Robert’s stomach clench at the lust in them and Aaron flicks his tongue out to run it across his bottom lip. “You need to leave,” Robert ordered. Aaron blinked and shook his head, almost as if he’d been in a trance and hadn’t a clue what had happened between him and Robert. His eyes widened slightly and he looked down at his lap, a flush coming over his cheeks at the sight of his obvious erection. “Leave.” Robert said again. 

“Right. Yeah,” Aaron muttered and got off the couch, making sure his back was to Robert so he couldn’t see what Robert had already seen, and rushed out of the house; slamming the door loudly behind him. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Robert asked out loud as if there was someone else in the house to answer him. He looked down at his crotch where erection was out lined in his jeans, “Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you? He’s fifteen for fuck’s sake!” 

He got up and walked into the kitchen, doing his best to ignore the way the fabric rubbed uncomfortably against his problem. He kept a bottle of whiskey hidden under the sink cabinet, not trusting Vic and her mates enough to leave it out in the open. He grabbed the bottle and twisted the lid off and took a big swallow of the amber liquid, coughing slightly from the burn. “Are you seriously gonna play this fucking game with me?” Robert growled down at his hard on. “Go away!” 

The problem wasn’t taking care of itself so Robert decided he would have to take care of it. He went up to his bedroom, whiskey bottle in hand, and closed the door softly behind him. He sat down on his bed and took another swig from the bottle before setting it down on his bedside table. Robert sighed and undid his jeans, pushing down his both the jeans and his boxers, his hard cock springing forward and bobbing in front of him. He gripped the base of his shaft, groaned lightly, and closed his eyes as he tugged upwards on his cock. _Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson, Scarlett Johansson_ , Robert repeated in his mind as he conjured up the image of her face in his mind and it worked. For about three point five seconds, and the it was Aaron, dark eyed and lustful, lips plump from being devoured by Robert. “No!” Robert shouted out loud after his cock twitched in his hand. He took his hand off his cock and grabbed the whiskey bottle. 

He tried again, this time thinking of Mila Kunis and it almost worked, up until Robert could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and then somehow the imagine of Aaron popped back into his head and the feel of his lips rubbed against Robert’s brain. He cried out as he shot rope after rope of thick white come over his fist. He worked his cock until he couldn’t take the oversensitivity anymore and let go and fell backwards onto the bed. “God dammit!” He shouted and closed his eyes. The image of Aaron still dancing behind his eyelids. 

****

It seemed as if Aaron was keeping to his words and was staying away from the farm, and Robert barely even remembered how wrecked Aaron had looked that night. Three days passed without incident and Robert was glad to find Aaron had also kept his word about not telling anyone about the kiss. It was nearing the time Vic would be coming home from school, and Robert was washing his hands after coming in from the fields to take a break and grab a bite to eat. He was making a sandwich when the front door opened and he heard voices out front. One was that of Vic and the other was… Vic came into the kitchen with Aaron trailing after her. Robert instantly tensed and his hands stilled over his food preparation. 

“Hey Rob,” Vic said nonchalantly and grabbed the open bag of crisps sitting on the counter top. 

“Hi, Robert,” Aaron said easily, as if the last time they had seen each other never happened. 

“What are you doing here?” Robert asked, the question more directed at Aaron than Vic. 

“Uh, I live here, stupid!” Vic said and rolled her eyes, offering the bag of crisps to Aaron who plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out a handful. “Let’s go upstairs and start on this stupid homework,” Vic groaned. 

“I’ll catch up,” Aaron said innocently. “I want a glass of water.” 

“Okay,” Robert heard Vic’s retreating footsteps and once he was sure she was out of the room he turned to Aaron. 

“What the hell are you doing here? I told you never to come back here!” He hissed lowly. He clenched his teeth at how relaxed Aaron seemed. 

“Calm down, mate. Jesus! Vic invited me and she thought I was angry with her because I refused to come over the other billions of times she’s asked me. I couldn’t say no again. Besides,” Aaron sighed and leant in towards Robert. “I wanted to see you again.” 

“No! We,” he gestured at finger in between them, “are not doing this! What happened, happened, and now it’s over. Next time Vic asks you over, say no! You are not welcome here.” 

“That’s a bit harsh, mate. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it?” Aaron challenged. “I have,” he whispered and laid a hand on Robert’s arm who immediately jerked away from him. “I’ve thought about it when I’m alone… in my room… hand wrapped around me c-” 

“Stop it!” Robert whispered harshly. “You are child playing grownup games Aaron Livesy. You have no idea what can happen when a kid thinks he can play with the adults. Stop deluding yourself and get the hell out!” 

“I told you,” Aaron growled, “I am not a kid. You want me and I know it. It was obvious from the way you were grabbing at me, pulling me practically into your lap, and kissing me the way you did. You want me Robert Sugden.” 

“No,” Robert whispered, “that’s not how it happened. You are imagining things.” Robert thought back to that night and he remembers it very differently from how Aaron is. Robert wouldn’t have done those things with someone Aaron’s age. Or had he…? 

“Listen,” Aaron said softly and touched Robert on the arm again. This time Robert let it rest there. “I want you and I’m almost sure you want me as well, and that’s okay. So here’s the deal: I’m here. Whenever you want me, in anyway you want me, you’ve got me.” 

Robert couldn’t believe the words that fell so casually from Aaron’s lips, as he was talking about the weather instead of offering up his body to a man nine years older than him. He said them as if proud to be offering Robert himself. Robert cleared his throat and stepped towards Aaron, the action making Aaron’s blue eyes light up with hope. 

“You just proved how much of a kid you really are,” Robert hissed at him. “No self respecting adult would make such an offer to another person. You’re playing a dangerous game with me and if need be I can get very nasty if I have to, Aaron.” 

“That a threat or a promise?” Aaron smirked and moved closer, the hand on his arm moving over to his chest, lying right over his heart. “I’m here. Whenever and however you want me.” He told Robert again. 

“AARON?” They heard Vic scream from upstairs. “ARE YOU COMING?” 

“Hopefully,” Aaron said softly, staring right into Robert’s eyes as his glinted mischievously. “YEAH!” He shouted loud enough so Vic could here him. Aaron patted Robert’s chest lightly and began to walk away, but a hand on Aaron’s bicep stopped him. Aaron looked down at Robert’s hand and then back up to Robert’s face, smirking. “Giving in so soon? Thought you’d hold out a bit longer.” 

“After today you are no longer welcome in my home. You so much as come onto my land, I will personally escort you off it, and I won’t be nice about it, Aaron. You think you have this all worked out, but when little kids try to play with the adults, it’s always the kids who get hurt.” Robert let go of Aaron who seemed unfazed by Robert’s words. Robert grabbed him again, and leant in to whisper, “Oh and you offering up yourself like some dumb slut isn’t hot, in the slightest. Giving it up to any bloke who gets you hard is sad and pathetic. I feel sad for you, Aaron. You really are just some stupid kid.”

It felt good to say that to him, and from the malice on Aaron’s face, he didn’t like it as much as Robert did. Robert winked at him as he walked past, forgetting his food or even the fact that he’d been hungry. If Aaron wanted to play hard ball, then Robert would give just as good as Aaron does. Robert isn’t a child and even as a child he wouldn’t have offered himself up like a piece of meat. He had more respect for himself than that. He briefly wondered why Aaron would think it was okay to hand himself out like that. Outside, Robert looked towards the house and he was close enough to see Aaron staring at him through one of the windows on the bottom floor. He had a calculated look on his face as he watched Robert, not bother to look away when Robert caught him. His frown deepened, but that look wasn’t what shook Robert. It was what lied underneath it. Sadness and hurt. 

Robert ignored how that look made him feel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment - cause feedback is awesome!  
> Kudos - cause I wanna know if you like it!  
> Enjoy!


End file.
